Unexpected
by Confused-Ninja-Elf
Summary: Prompt: Beca catches Chloe and Aubrey before Bella's practice.


Aubrey was writing out the days choreography on the white board when she felt hands on her waist and a kiss on her neck.  
"Where did you go to this morning?" Chloe whispered into her ear. " I was hoping we could have…"

"I wanted to get here early so that there was more time to practice, the competition is right around the corner."

"I think you just need to relax Bree, we'll be Aca amazing." Saying this Chloe started moving her hand under Aubrey's shirt and over her stomach. " let me help you relax"

"Chloe! We can't do this here are you crazy what if someone saw " Aubrey sounded scandalized.

" come on, the door is locked and only the Bella's have keys and they won't be here for another hour."  
Chloe slowly lead Aubrey over to the piano kissing down her neck.  
"Chloe stop we. We…." Aubrey forgot about the reason why they shouldn't be doing this as Chloe suddenly pulled off her shirt and then went to work on Aubrey's shirt buttons.

Working quickly so that Aubrey didn't have a chance to over think, Chloe suddenly pushed her down on the piano bench before lowering herself to her knees.  
" you have to admit its exciting, doing this in a public place, don't pretend you don't think it's thrilling" With a wink and a smirk at Aubrey's flushed face Chloe disappeared under Aubrey's skirt and a second later Aubrey let out a gasp and threw her head back, unclipping her bra clasp and then tangling one hand in red hair and using the other on her own breasts.  
Moments later Aubrey's whole body seized and shook as she screamed out Chloe's name. After a beat she uncoiled her hand from the redheads locks and opened her eyes to look into Chloe's, a goofy smile on her face.  
Seeing the proud and adoring look on her face Aubrey let out a laugh. Deciding she was going to return the favor Aubrey made to pull Chloe up when she suddenly froze. Confused Chloe slowly turned her head to see what had distracted Aubrey and found that it was Beca standing about ten feet inside the doorway. Her face flushed, mouth open and dark eyes. Chloe could tell she had probably been there for a bit.

The sight of Aubrey pulling her shirt closed shook Beca who finally spoke, if you would call it that.

" I uh just got here didn't see anything didn't watch uh sorry um practice just I um MIX was going to show uh."

Chloe was finding a spluttering Beca highly entertaining and got up to walk over and calm the girl. As she moved towards her Beca's eyes went wide and she tried to back away and avert her eyes from Chloe's half naked form, causing her to stumble and fall.

" Are you ok?!"

Ignoring Aubrey who had rushed forward to help her up Beca scooted away and got up herself.

"Woah"

Aubrey and Beca looked towards Chloe who had a look on her face that said Christmas had come early.

"Bre, look at her she was totally turned on!"

Becas face suddenly went redder than Chloe's hair and she started sputtering again,  
"No! I wasn't I just…l"  
"Oh my God " Aubrey cut her off " Chloe!" Beca breathed. Sigh of relief as Aubrey came to her rescue, until Aubrey spoke again. " your totally right!"

"What?! Guys stop it I was just in shock I didn't know you two were together." A hurt look crossed her face at the hand Chloe had on Aubrey's shoulder.

It was quiet for a moment until Aubrey said something that shocked Beca.  
" I was just about to give Chloe a go, wanna stay"  
At Becas face Chloe decided to explain, Aubrey likes it when people watch, it's kind of her weird kink."

Beca slowly nodded her head and tried to think if she had hit her head recently. Fifteen minutes later Beca thought she was going to spontaneously combust. Watching Aubrey's hands was one of her new favorite things. Just as Chloe came Aubrey locked eyes with Beca her fingers sill working themselves in Chloe helping her ride out the waves of pleasure.

That morning when Beca woke up she didn't think the day would end with Aubrey leaving a note on the board that Bella's practice was canceled and find herself on Aubrey's bed with two beautiful women making her feel things she never ever thought possible. Chloe seemed to never get tired and as she saw earlier had a very talented tongue. Oh and did she mention she loved Aubrey's hands?


End file.
